1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous wound packing material and methods of its manufacture and use. In particular it relates to a wound packing material which is adapted to allow it to be easily shaped and configured to the shape of a wound. Such wound packing materials are particularly suitable for negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT).
2. Background
NPWT is a relatively new treatment for open wounds. Typically in NPWT the wound cavity or surface is filled or covered with a material that allows the transmission of a partial vacuum (i.e. does not completely collapse) to the wound bed when a negative pressure is applied to the wound area, and also allows fluids to pass from the wound bed towards the source of negative pressure. There are two primary approaches to NPWT, i.e. gauze or foam types. The gauze type (also referred to as the Chariker-Jeter technique) involves the use of a drain wrapped in gauze topped by a sealed dressing. The foam type involves the use of foam placed over or in the wound. The present invention is directed primarily towards the foam type of NPWT.
In foam based NPWT the wound cavity is filled or covered with a porous foam packing material and covered over and sealed with flexible sheet (a drape) that is fairly impermeable to fluids. A tube is inserted under or through the drape into the wound site and its distal end is connected to a vacuum source (commonly a pump). The wound cavity, enclosed by the drape and tissue, contracts under the force of atmospheric pressure and compresses the packing material visibly. Gross tissue movement ceases after a few tens of seconds and fluid flow from the wound (withdrawn from the tissue) ensues. The fluid is transmitted through the packing material and up the vacuum tube to a collection receptacle positioned between the distal end of the tube and the vacuum source. The wound packing material mechanically supports the tissue to which it is applied, and also allows the free flow of fluids away from the site when a vacuum is applied, even when compressed. A good material for this application is hydrophobic, reticulated polyurethane foam of very high free internal volume.
The packing material for use in NPWT must be shaped to fit the wound to be packed. This is typically achieved by the medical practitioner (typically physician or nurse) cutting a preformed block of foam (usually a cuboid) to approximately fit the wound using a scalpel, knife or scissors. This operation can be complex, time consuming and messy for the medical practitioner, and indeed can be dangerous with the possibility of particulate foam material contaminating the wound site or of an accident during the cutting process. Accordingly, the process of shaping the wound dressing is currently an unaddressed problem in the field of NPWT which is a barrier to its effective and widespread use.